An X-ray detecting device is described in Patent Document 1. This X-ray detecting device includes a sensor substrate composed of a component material of amorphous silicon, and a flexible circuit substrate on which a shift register and an integrated circuit for detection are mounted. A fluorescent material (CsI) for converting X-rays into visible light is provided on the sensor substrate.